Where I Stood
by beyondmythought-s
Summary: Beth was nervous. She was playing in her hometown bar. More importantly she was playing the song she wrote for him. She took a deep breath as she entered the stage and spoke into the mic, "We have major history. You could say we make a damn romance novel, but as for every great novel there should always be an ending. So, hopefully this song is justice for our ending"


Beth stepped into the dive bar she had first begun singing in. The bar still had the same musty smell and the piano on a stage almost too small to accommodate it. Beth smiled looking around and remembering all of the good memories it brought to mind. This place held so much nostalgia for her.

Beth couldn't believe it had been two years. She probably wouldn't have come back to town if Amy hadn't called her. She knew why her old friend had called.

Beth had heard about Amy's engagement to Daryl from Glenn and Maggie. Daryl, well he was her best friend. They had broken up when she decided to transfer to Vanderbilt. She had gotten a full ride because of her grades and she was pursuing a degree in veterinary science, but she really loved going to open casting calls.

She had actually signed with a record label at the beginning of the year and they were in the process of recording her album first album. She remembered signing the contract and then immediately calling Daryl. He came up to celebrate with her. That weekend she had planned on telling him she loved him. He was her best friend. They were practically one person. She still called him every single night and they talked. Daryl was just as much a part of her as her music. But when he arrived he had a light surrounding him that Beth hadn't seen before. He told her he had started dating Amy. Beth had felt her walls crashing around her.

He had finally taken her advice and took her friend out for coffee and it had gone exceptionally well. She saw the genuine happiness on his face and she couldn't take that away from him. Daryl Dixon had always drawn the short straw in life and she wasn't going to impede on a chance for him to be in love.

Beth was snapped from her thoughts when Amy came out from behind the bar and gave her a tight hug.

"I'm so glad you could make it Bethy. Oh god, I've missed you." Amy gave Beth a bright smile.

"I've missed you Aims, you look good." Beth complimented. She wasn't bitter about Amy getting Daryl. He would always be her first love, but he was Amy's final love. She couldn't hate someone as genuine or kind as Amy either. It probably helped that she had started a causal relationship with one of her old classmates Zach Morris.

Amy and Beth had spent the next twenty minutes recalling past shenanigans and then Amy talked about her wedding which was happening in a few weeks.

Amy paused before starting her next sentence as if bracing herself, "Look, I just wanted to say sorry. I know you and Daryl had a thing before, this is by no means me giving him up, I just wanted to say sorry and thank you. Thank you for letting me have him," By the end of her speech she looked near tears.

"Sometimes, I don't think he'll ever be fully over you and I wish he would. And I'm awful and I shouldn't be telling you this." At that Amy finally cried a little bit.

Seeing one of her oldest friends be so emotionally honest with her broke her heart. She quietly asked Amy if she could play her a song.

After the song was finished, she turned and saw Amy crying even harder.

"Do you mind if I sang this tonight and dedicated it to Daryl? If you're against it I won't. I promise I'm not trying to get him back. Zach, the guy I've been dating, will be here tonight too," Beth felt the need to tack that on because she didn't want Amy thinking she was here to swoop Daryl away.

She needed this closer just as much as she hoped he needed it too.

Amy smiled at her and told her she'd make sure Daryl came out tonight.

* * *

Daryl smiled at Amy's antics as she talked about how excited she was to see Beth perform at the bar tonight. Beth had become a big deal in the country music scene. Only a handful of her friends knew that her true passion lie with doing more acoustic singer/songwriter sets.

He smiled looking at Amy, but felt guilt churn in his gut. He loved Amy there wasn't a doubt about it. He knew there was a part of him that really loved Beth too. It was complicated and messy.

When they arrived the bar was packed, but they found their way to their friends. It didn't take long for Beth to take the stage. Daryl forced himself to swallow. She was pretty as ever. Even in a simple sundress and cowboy boots and that signature braid.

"I, uh, want to dedicate this first song to someone special in the crowd. We have major history. You could say we make a damn romance novel, but as for every great novel there should always be an ending. So, hopefully this song is justice for our ending," Beth righted herself before pressing the keys of the piano.

Daryl's heart squeezed. He knew this song was about him. One time he had told her jokingly their relationship was something out of a damn romance novel.

Beth pressed a few more keys on the piano and began singing and her voice drew Daryl completely in.

I don't know what I've done  
Or if I like what I've begun  
But something told me to run  
And honey you know me it's all or none

There were sounds in my head  
Little voices whispering  
That I should go and this should end  
Oh and I found myself listening

'Cos I don't know who I am, who I am without you  
All I know is that I should  
And I don't know if I could stand another hand upon you  
All I know is that I should  
'Cos she will love you more than I could  
She who dares to stand where I stood

See I thought love was black and white  
That it was wrong or it was right  
But you ain't leaving without a fight  
And I think I am just as torn inside

'Cos I don't know who I am, who I am without you  
All I know is that I should  
And I don't know if I could stand another hand upon you  
All I know is that I should  
'Cos she will love you more than I could  
She who dares to stand where I stood

And I won't be far from where you are if ever you should call  
You meant more to me than anyone I ever loved at all  
But you taught me how to trust myself and so I say to you  
This is what I have to do

'Cos I don't know who I am, who I am without you  
All I know is that I should  
And I don't know if I could stand another hand upon you  
All I know is that I should  
'Cos she will love you more than I could  
She who dares to stand where I stood  
Oh, she who dares to stand where I stood

Daryl didn't hear the next few songs Beth sang after that. He thought he would be pissed at her for pulling a stunt like that especially in front of Amy, but he was thankful. She was giving him the freedom to marry Amy.

Beth Greene had to be the most unselfish human being he had ever met. He couldn't ever be more thankful for her actions.

* * *

Beth felt the weight lift off of her shoulders when she saw Daryl's reaction. She knew he got the message. The weight had been lifted.

She didn't need to see him after the set to know. It made it easier when she left the bar holding Zach's hand. Maybe she could fully invest into Zach now that she had said goodbye to Daryl.

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you Jazznsmoke for putting up with me as I rambled and sobbed. You are a legitimate divine gift and I couldn't ask for a better friend.

Disclaimer: I don't own the walking dead or the song Where I Stood performed by Missy Higgins


End file.
